User talk:Shaddock79
Uploading icons Hey bud. First I want to compliment you on all the hard work you've put in so I don't come across as a total tool. But in the future when you upload icons, two things. One, always upload icons as a .png, never .jpg. And two, check through the icons to see if it already exists, or if there's an identical icon down in the list. So if you're adding, say, your File:Feet_Icon_89_(Fabled).jpg. That icon already existed at Feet Icon 80, so you should've uploaded it there. If you got any questions ask me... or better yet one of the actual admins, I'm just repeating what they told me a while back. But if you ask me I'll try to help. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Harvests Hey, I just wanna say thanks for updating all the harvest sprites, and making the T10 pages. I updated the CSS that makes the sprites work. --Uberfuzzy 03:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks. but that was not "fixing" it... now the heroic and solo point to the same file! please dont remove valuable information i add to quests like in the case A Lost Sister (Heroic). you can rest assured, if i dont know stuff, then 1000 other players dont know it either and more info is alway better. besides the reason you gave for your deletion includes wrong or incomplete info , or is plain bullshit - because i just zoned in 3 chars into yesterdays raid zone and Melanie Everling was nowhere to be found. I had done her quest with 1 toon on heroic... so it IS not so easy as you think. if u dont like how i write stuff (as a question in this case) feel free to modify it, but dont completely remove the information content ,thanks.Rittmeister64 (talk) 19:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I know for a fact both quests are completable (I've done both myself). It would appear that Shaddock has done the same going by the edit comment, which is sufficient reason to remove the "Info" section that thus contained incorrect information. :This comment is directed more at Rittmeister, but I'm leaving it here to keep the conversation in one place. When unsure of information, the best place to put it is either on the talk page (for complete conjecture) or in a "Notes" section at the bottom with a request for more information (when only partial information is available). In terms of the NPC not being there, absence of evidence (the NPC not being up in an old cleared instance) is not evidence of absence (the NPC not existing). In many cases NPCs that spawn after an event in an instance may despawn once the instance is unloaded from the server memory (which is usually sometime 30 mins after someone leaves) and thus to be sure the NPC did not exist would require actually completing the event and it not spawning. --lordebon (talk) 20:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It didn't contain wrong info though. It was useful info - meant to be updated, and that's better than nothing.Rittmeister64 (talk) 23:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::When you first posted it, it was useful. Once it was known that you can do both quests, a warning saying to not complete the heroic quest is incorrect and thus there is no issue in it being removed. There are very few quests that are either-or in EQ2, so an explicit note that both can be done is not strictly needed. I think it is useful to prevent confusion however, which is why I added a note about it back in on the heroic quest in the proper notes section, something you could have done as well. :::Please keep in mind that as soon as you hit the "Publish" button the text on an article belongs to the article as a whole rather than to you and can thus be edited freely. Warning another user to not remove things that you add is against the cooperative spirit of the wiki; like I said above, if something is disputed or unknown, the talk page of the article is the place to talk about it. We're all here to make the wiki better, and we best do that by working together on articles, not by calling people out on their user pages for non-issues. AFAIC the issue's resolved. --lordebon (talk) 23:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, so you agree that it needs clarification and prove my point. Also I did not say my text should not be edited.Rittmeister64 (talk) 02:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::No offense, but your initial post directed to me was not about proving that point (actually - it appeared quite offensive) - As assumed by Lordebon, I indeed verified everything I posted, including the reason I gave for removing your (incorrect) info that claimed the quests are not independent. ::The only other note left (which worth being emphasized could be discussed) was the one that said there are 2 versions of the quest, which I personally considered redundant as it could be derived from the suffix/disambiguation link.--Shaddock79 (talk) 17:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Mercenaries Page I undid your edit to the mercenaries page (although I tried to keep the deletion of the blank line). My previous edit corrected 21-30 and 31-40 and I'd verified those numbers on my toons in those level ranges. You simply reversed the hiring and upkeep values for the 21-30 row. -- hiring is always more than upkeep. But thanks anyway. Baconlettuceandtomato (talk) 01:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed. - I must have swapped them by mistake. My excuses. --Shaddock79 (talk) 21:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC)